Big News
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sequel to Satorious And Aster's Love Night! Satorious and Aster make love again, and about a week later, Aster starts feeling funny. Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and lemons! Satorious x Aster with some side pairings!
1. Nightly Love

GX - GX

Satorious and Aster were laying on Aster's bed in his room, simply holding each other when all of a sudden Aster started kissing his koi's neck.

"What are you doing, koi?" Satorious asked.

"I just... feel a little passionate tonight." Aster whispered, and licked Satorious' neck, making his lover moan.

"Aster?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Aster sat up and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered, and removed his shirt. "So, you'll do this for me?"

"Yes. I'll do anything for you." Satorious said, and they kissed.

As they continued kissing, Aster started to take Satorious' shirt off. He moaned as he threw the shirt on the floor, it being unwanted and in the way. Then, he broke the kiss to start on his lover's neck again.

_'Incredible! I've never seen Aster being this forward before. He seemed nervous the first time we did it.'_ Satorious thought. _'And as much as I love what he's doing, I do know for a fact that I like being the one in control of the situation.'_ He thought, then took Aster by the shoulders and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna be on top." Satorious whispered as he started trailing his tongue down Aster's body.

"Ohh... Hmm..." Aster moaned. His hips started to buck softly as Satorious' tongue moved towards his navel.

"You like it?" Satorious asked with a smirk. Then, did what he had done the first time, he twirled his tongue around Aster's navel and dipped his tongue in and out, mocking the activities that the two would soon be doing.

Aster's hips bucked faster, and he growled at the intense pleasure. "Oh, Ra! Yes, _yes_!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes! I like it! M-more!" Aster moaned, then gasped as he felt his belt being undone.

"Don't worry, my Aster. I will not hurt you." Satorious whispered as he finished with Aster's belt, and unzipped his pants. Then, he pulled both his lover's pants and boxers off at the same time. Satorious' eyes lit up as he surveyed his prize.

"Please don't look at it like that." Aster said as he tried to cross his legs, but Satorious stopped him before he could.

"Don't close your legs, Aster. You're beautiful, and you shouldn't try to hide yourself." Satorious whispered, then kissed one of Aster's knees. "And your manhood just looked so delectable." He whispered, making his lover blush. "May I?" He whispered as he leaned down so his mouth was right near it.

"Yes." Aster whispered back, and suddenly felt moist heat around his nearly pulsing member. "Oh for the love of Ra!" Aster yelled as a moist pink muscle came into the act as well.

"Hmm..." Satorious hummed in approval as he continued to suck on his lover's manhood. _'God, he tastes so good! Like peaches and cream! Which just happens to be my favorite fruit and cream combo.'_ He thought, and chuckled at himself mentally for thinking that. He suddenly felt Aster put his hands on his head, almost trying to stop him.

"Wait! Stop! I'm gonna cum!" Aster yelled, but Satorious just went faster and sucked harder. "Didn't you hear me?!"

Satorious resorted to just licking so he could answer. "Of course I did, but I _want_ you to cum." Satorious said before going back down and sucking Aster again. _'So, come on, Aster. Cum in my mouth. I wanna taste your sweet essence.'_ He thought.

Not even a minute later, he was granted his wish as his lover came inside his mouth.

_'Ra, I've never tasted something as sweet and delicious as this before.'_ Satorious thought as he swallowed what he had been given very slowly, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue. After he had swallowed all of it, Satorious sat back up and Aster chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You got a little bit on the side of your mouth." Aster said. "I got it." He whispered, then sat up to licked it off his koi's face.

Satorious chuckled. "Did that feel good? How was I?"

"Yes, it felt great, and you were amazing!" Aster whispered, then brought his koi down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Do we have any sorce of lubrication around here?" Satorious asked when they broke away from the kiss.

Aster whispered, "In the drawer of the dresser." He said, and Satorious got up and headed for the drawer. He opened it and saw a bottle of lubricant in the top drawer.

"When did you get this?"

"I got it after our first time together a few days ago. I had a feeling this might happen again." Aster said, and whimpered.

"Who did you get it from?" Satorious asked, and Aster blushed.

"Jaden."

Satorious laughed. "You would think he'd need it."

"He's got plenty." Aster said, and whimpered again. "Now, are gonna come back over here and give me some, or not?" He asked, and Satorious realized something.

"I will. I gotta get these pants off first though." He said, and slowly took his pants off. Along with his boxers before walking back over to the bed and kissing Aster as he straddled his lover's hips. "Ready?"

"Yes." Aster whispered.

Satorious took the cap off of the tube and squirted some of the jelly type stuff onto his fingers. Then, set the tube on the desk next to the bed. "Just relax." He whispered as he slipped a finger into Aster's entrance.

"Ah..." Aster cried, softly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It's a little uncomfortable, but I'll live."

Satorious waited a minute before saying something else. "I'm gonna try two fingers now, okay?"

"Mm-hm." Aster said with a nod, and felt a second finger enter him.

"You alright?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay. Last finger. Try to loosen up a little bit more." Satorious whispered before entering his last finger, and started moving them in and out. "You okay?" He asked, and he got a single nod in reply. "You ready for me to come inside you?" He asked, and got another nod. He moved his fingers out, gaining a whimper from the boy beneath him. "Just relax. I'll try my best not to hurt you." He whispered, and moved in, slowly.

"Ahh!" Aster screamed.

"Am I hurting you?"

"J-just a little. I'll b-be alright though. I-I promise." Aster studdered.

"Want more?"

"...Yes." Aster whispered, and felt Satorious enter him more, and it hurt, but he held in his scream until Satorious was all the way in. "Ahh!" He screamed when his lover hit something deep inside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. That felt r-really good."

"Want me to move?"

"Mm-hm."

Satorious nodded, then positioned himself to enter at the same angle before sliding out and thrusting back in.

"Ahh! Oh God!" Aster yelled and clung to Satorious' shoulders as his lover hit his prostate again.

Satorious exited and thrust in again, to have Aster scream even louder than the first time. He started moving faster at the same angle, making his koi make all types of noises ranging from small moans to loud screams. He started to moan and pant as he moved even faster and harder.

"Aster... you're so tight... so hot! Oh Gods!"

"Faster, harder! More, koi! Please! For the love of Ra, more!" Aster yelled.

After a little while of calling out each other's names and yelling for more, they both felt the end of their lovemaking coming on. They wanted it to end because they knew how pleasurable it could get, and they really wanted to reach that point, but they didn't want the sensations to stop.

Soon, Aster screamed, "Satorious, I'm gonna cum!"

Satorious growled as they both released their seed at the same time. He used the last of his energy to not fall on top of his lover. Instead, he moved out and fell beside him.

"Satorious?" Aster whispered once he gained enough breath back.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you."

Satorious smiled. "I love you too." He whispered, and pressed a kiss to Aster's forehead, lovingly. Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his loving koi in his arms, where he belonged.

GX - GX

Well, what did you think? More coming your way soon so stick around!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Sickness

GX - GX

One week later, Aster was waking up for a brand new day on Saturday. When he was awake enough to focus on his surroundings, he felt an arm drapped around his waist. He turned around and saw his lover sleeping next to him.

_'I love waking up to see this man's face.'_ He thought, then gave Satorious a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, he started to feel weird, and he got up. Suddenly, he had the urge to puke so he ran into the bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and started throwing up.

Satorious woke up to the sound of Aster retching in the bathroom. He got up, and walked into the bathroom to see Aster throwing up in the toilet.

"Aster... koi... are you alright?" Satorious asked as he kneeled down and rubbed his back. He grabbed some toilet paper and gave it to Aster. "Here."

"Thanks." Aster said as he took the toilet paper and wiped his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I felt fine when I first woke up, then suddenly, I felt the need to throw up." Aster said as he leaned against his lover.

"You think you're sick?"

"I don't know."

"Aster, I'm taking you to the doctors."

"No! You can't take me to the docters!" Aster said. "You know I hate doctors!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Aster!" Satorious said. "If you're sick, we need to see what's wrong with you, and if there's anything we can do about it."

"No! I'm not going!"

Satorious sighed. "Fine, but you're staying here on bedrest until you get better." He said as he picked Aster up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him back into his room. He gently placed him on the bed, and pulled the covers over his lover. He kissed Aster on the forehead, then went over to the dresser to grab some clothes. "I'm gonna get changed, and then leave."

"Leave?"

"I can't stay here. If I do, I may keep you up, and you need rest." Satorious said, and went into the bathroom.

_'So, I have to spend the afternoon in bed sick when you and I were supposed to spend the day together. After all... it _is_ our anniversary.'_ Aster thought.

A couple minutes later, Satorious came out of the bathroom and up to Aster.

"I'm sorry you have to spend our anniversary like this."

"So, you _did_ remember?"

"How could I forget?" Satorious asked. "But don't worry... I'll pick you up something nice and give it to you later." He said as he placed a hand on Aster's head. "At least you're not burning up. That would make things even worse. Just get some rest and I'll be back later, alright?"

"...Okay." Aster said, then felt Satorious kiss his forehead again before getting up and leaving the room. _'-Sigh- What a great anniversary!'_ He thought, sarcastically, and fell asleep.

-- A few hours later --

Aster was woken up again, but this time, it was by the sound of people coming into the room. He looked and saw Jaden, along with the rest of the gang.

"What are _you_ guys doin' here?"

"Well, we heard you were on bedrest so we decided to stop by and see how you were." Jaden answered.

"Yeah, that! And the fact that Satorious threatened to hurt us if we didn't come to check up on you." Zane added.

"Well, you can tell him I'm fine. I was just sleeping like he told me to."

"What's wrong with ya anyway?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and had the urge to throw up."

"Think ya got the flu, bro?" Jaden asked.

"Nah. If I had the flu I would have a headake too. It's all in the stomach."

"Think you could have stomach problems?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, that could be a possiblity." Aster said. Then, had the sudden urge to ask for something strange. "Hey guys! Could one of you go into the cafeteria and grab me a _big_ taco? With everything on it... and even throw some hot fudge and M&M's on it too?"

A look went around the room, aimed at Aster, that read, 'What the fuck?!'.

"What? I had a sudden urge." Aster said.

"Well... I'll see what I can find for you, alright?" Bastion said as he left the room.

-- 10 minutes later --

Bastion came back with what Aster had asked for, surprised that he had actually convinced the cooks to make him one, and handed it to Aster.

"Thank you!" Aster said as he started eating it.

"How can you eat something so... strange?" Zane asked.

"I had the sudden urge for this, alright?!" Aster yelled.

"Hey, calm down. I just asked a simple question."

"Well, maybe next time you should think before you speak!"

"Aster, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Syrus asked.

"I feel great! Huggies!" He said as he pounced on Syrus.

"Can't... breath..." Syrus said as his face turned the same color as his hair.

Suddenly, Aster dropped Syrus and started skipping around the room. "I love life! It's wonderful and today is a wonderful day because mine and Satori-kun's anniversary!" Aster said, then turned sad. "Satori-kun!" He cried as tears rolled down his face. "He left me stranded in this room on our anniversary!"

"Aster, something is seriously wrong with you!" Zane said.

"No, it's not! I feel fine!" Aster yelled. "I'm hungry." He said, and saw the half-eaten taco that was still sitting on his bed. "Taco!" He said as he lunged and at the rest of it.

"Lets get outta here!" Zane said and grabbed Syrus on his run out of the room.

Everyone quickly followed him when Aster started acting like he was in a field full of flowers.

-- That night --

Satorious came into the room and saw Aster playing on his PSP.

"Hello, Aster." Satorious said as he walked up to his koi and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Hello, lover!" Aster said with a grin.

Satorious blinked. Aster had never called him 'lover' before, but he sure didn't mind. "I got something for you." He said as he reached into the bag he had set on the desk.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Aster said excitedly as he jumped up in down.

"Relax." Satorious said with a chuckle. "Just close your eyes." He said, and Aster did what he was told.

A minute later Satorious told Aster to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Satorious was kneeling down on one knee, and was looking into his eyes, lovingly.

"Aster... would you do me the great honor as my lover and best friend... to marry me?" Satorious asked as he took out a little black box and opened it to show Aster the engagment ring he had bought.

The ring had a sliver band and a crystal blue sapphire in the middle, with two small diamonds on each side.

Aster was speachless, to say the least. He stayed quiet for a little bit.

The silence was killing Satorious as he mind raced with thoughts of rejection. _'Does he wanna say no? Does he truely not wanna marry me? Does he wanna wait? Man, why can't he say something?'_ He thought, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw a tear run down Aster's face.

Then, Aster smiled and took the ring from the small box it was in. "Yes! Yes, I'd _love_ to marry you!" Aster said, and flung himself onto Satorious and hugged him.

Satorious sighed, letting out all the thoughts of regret, and boy! Was he happy about that! "I love you, Aster. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered, then took the ring and slipped it on his new fiance's finger.

"I love you too, and I also wanna spend the rest of my life with you!" Aster said, and kissed his koi, passionately.

-- Meanwhile, in Bastion's room on the other side of the Ra yellow dorm --

Jaden was asleep on Bastion's bed when he woke up and realised that Bastion wasn't sleeping next to him. He sat up and saw Bastion on his laptop on the other side of the room. Jaden got up to walk over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck from behind the chair that his koi was sitting on.

"I thought you were asleep, Jay." Bastion said, and heard Jaden yawn.

"I _was_, but you know I can't sleep when you're not next to me. Please come back to bed." Jaden whined.

"In a minute."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"My computer is calculating the side effects of Aster's sickness so that we'll be able to tell what is the matter with him." Bastion explained, and Jaden wimpered.

"Bastion-baby, you know I'm not smart, and when I'm tired I'm even less smart."

"Basically, it's just telling me what's wrong with Aster." Bastion said, and a minute later, his computer made a 'beep' noise so he looked at the screen. "Well, that's interesting."

"What?"

"It says that the only thing it could be is that Aster's pregnant."

"Pregnant? What's that?" Jaden asked, and Bastion sweatdropped.

"It means he's got a baby inside of him. Satorious' baby no doubt."

"Aster's got a Satorious baby inside him?"

Bastion sweatdropped again. "Something like that."

"Well, that's interesting. ...Can we go to bed now?" Jaden asked, and Bastion just chuckled as he shook his head, playfully.

"Alright, alright." Bastion said, then shut off his computer and climbed into bed with Jaden. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jaden said before they both fell asleep.

GX - GX

I was in the mood for a little humor, so I decided to sprinkle a little of that in here too!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Satorious Finds Out

GX - GX

"_**Pregnant?!**_" Aster yelled as he sat in Bastion's room with Jaden and Bastion the next morning. "_**I can't be pregnant! I just can't be!**_"

"Aster, will you please-"

"_**Stop shouting!**_" Jaden yelled, cutting Bastion off.

"Yeah... that'll do a lot of good." Bastion said as he sweatdropped, then looked back at Aster. "Think about it, Aster. The sudden mood swings, the weird cravings, the sickness... what else could it be?"

"I don't know, but I can't be. I'm a _guy_. Guys aren't supposed to get pregnant. That's a _girl's_ job."

"Well, you are a lot like a girl..." Jaden said.

"_**Aw, go to hell!**_" Aster yelled.

"I've been to hell once. Not as bad as everyone says. It _is_ pretty warm there though." Jaden said, making Bastion and Aster sweatdrop. "What? It's in the Caribbean. ...At least I think that's what those group of islands are called." He said.

(A/N: There really is a store called Hell in the Caribbean! I've went there when me and my family went to the Caribbean for Christmas vacation! Not a bad place at all actually... that's where I got my Pirates coffee cup!)

"I think he meant a different hell when he said that, Jaden." Bastion explained.

"How do you even put up with this guy?" Aster asked.

"I sometimes wonder that myself. All I know is how we got together."

"Yeah! Bastion-baby was helping me study one day when I asked him if he wanted to go out with me!"

"You're missing an important detail, Jaden." Bastion said. "We had accidently kissed, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah!"

"_**Look, I don't care about your people's fuckin' love life! What I wanna know is how in the hell I got pregnant!**_" Aster yelled.

"Well, when a boy and boy, boy and girl, or girl and girl love each other _very_ much-" Jaden started.

"_**I know how it fuckin' happened, you retard!**_"

"Then, why did you ask?" Jaden asked.

Aster glared. "I can't take this idiot anymore! I'm outta here!" He said as he walked towards the door, but stopped in his tracks when Bastion said something else.

"You have to tell Satorious." Bastion said, and Aster looked at him. "Please tell me you knew that."

"Well, of _course_ I knew that!" Aster said, and started pacing back and forth. "But what the hell am I supposed to say to him? Satori-kun, I love you. By the way, you're gonna be a father." Aster said, then paused before slapping himself across the face. "Nah, that's stupid."

"Why did Aster slap himself?" Jaden whispered to Bastion, but Aster still heard it.

"I'm outta here... for _real_!" Aster said, and marched out of the room to head back to his own.

-- That night --

Aster was talking to himself, trying to figure out what to tell his fiance about their soon-to-be-born child.

"What about: Satorious... there's something important I need to tell you. I'm..."

"You're what?" Satorious asked as he walked into the room.

Aster eeped. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself." He said, quickly.

"Are you sure you're alright, koi? You've been acting sorta odd lately."

"I'm fine, Satori-kun." He said, and felt his koi kiss his neck.

"Well... if you're sure."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you start a bath for me?"

"Whatever you want."

"And..."

"And?"

"Help me take it?"

"Help you take it? You want me to be in the bathtub with you?"

"Well, you don't have to be in the bathtub. Just in the room... helping me wash?"

"Sure, if you want me to." Satorious said, then picked Aster up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

He sat Aster down on the toilet before going over to the tub and turning the water on. He tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, then waited a couple minutes for the tub to fill up before turning the water off. Then, walked back over to Aster and helped him take off his clothes. Then, picked his koi up again, gently placing him in the tub, making sure that Aster got used to the water.

"So, you want me to help you wash up?" He asked as he grabbed a bar of soap and a sponge.

Aster simply nodded, and sat up a little bit so his lover could reach his back.

Satorious sat on the railing of the tub as he made the sponge become covered with suds. He placed the sponge against Aster's back and began scrubbing, gently.

This made Aster moan quietly, and a couple minutes later he said something. "Satorious, go lower." He whispered.

Satorious did what he was told and went lower, his hands going under the water to reach Aster's lower back.

Aster moaned again, then waited a couple minutes before saying what else he'd been wanting to. "Use you _bare_ hands." He whispered.

"What?" Satorious asked, shocked at what Aster had just said. _'Am I helping him take a bath, or are we having sex? I'm getting confused!'_ He thought.

"Never mind. I'll do it myself." Aster said as he took the sponge away and started scrubbing himself.

"Wait... I didn't mean it like-"

"Just go." Aster said.

Satorious sighed before getting up and leaving the room. Then, a minute later, he heard Aster scream and he ran back in the bathroom. "What? What is it?"

"S-s-spider..." Aster said as he pointed to the wall, and sure enough, there was a small black spider crawling up the wall next to the door.

"You're scared of this little thing?" Satorious said as he had the spider crawl onto his hand.

"How can you touch that?"

"It's just a spider. A harmless creature."

"Harmless? Those things could kill you."

"Not this kind of spider." He said. "This kind of spider doesn't have any venom."

"Whatever. Even if they couldn't kill you, I'd still hate 'em. They're creepy, little things that have eight freakin' legs! We're talkin' freaks of nature!"

"Aster Phoenix, don't say such things! What have spiders ever done to you?!" Satorious asked.

_'He sounds like the father type alright.'_ Aster thought to himself. "Just get that thing outta here." Aster said, and Satorious turned around and exited the room, still holding the spider in his hand.

-- 5 minutes later --

Aster had gotten dressed and now exited the bathroom to see Satorious sitting at the windowsill with has back turned to him, obviously not knowing that Aster was out of the bathroom.

Satorious was talking to the little spider that he was still holding. "Don't listen to Aster. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You never hurt him before, have you? So, why should he say those kind of things to you? He shouldn't say that you're a freak of nature, because you're not. You're just a harmless creature who was just trying to find a place to get comfortable." He said. "Since when does he think that he can judge things by what they look like? You can't help what you look like. It's kinda like him being racist or something. Well... if he comes out and sees you still here, he's probably gonna get upset like he has gotten a lot lately. Be safe." He said as he placed the spider on a leaf and watched it crawl away.

Then, he heard the bathroom door slam shut, and he turned around to see Aster _not_ standing there. He walked over to the bathroom to knock on the door lightly. He could hear Aster crying, softly.

"Aster...?"

"Why, Satorious? Why did you have to say such things, huh? I wasn't trying to judge anything by what it looked like or any of those ridiculous things you just said. I'm not that kind of person." Aster said between sobs, then got up and opened the door. "And if that's who you think I am, then this is never going to work." He said, and walked towards the door that led to outside.

But before he could get there, Satorious got in his way. "Aster, please... just sit down and we can talk about this."

"No! Get out of the way!"

"No, I'm _not_ letting you leave until we talk about this."

"I don't wanna talk about it! How could you just say those kind of things?!" Aster yelled as he pushed Satorious out of the way. Then, opened the door and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. He stayed on the other side of the door to listen to what Satorious would do.

"Aster..." Satorious said as tears started spilling from his eyes. He fell on the floor and punched the ground. "Dammit! Aster! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say such things about you!" He yelled.

Then, a minute later, the door opened and Aster walked back in.

"Aster?"

"Are you _really_ sorry?"

"Yes, yes! I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry." He said as he grabbed Aster hands in his while still standing on his knees. "I don't know what came over me to make me say such things about you. You're the one that I love, and I never even wanna come _close_ to losing you again."

"I love you too."

Satorious stood up and wrapped his arms around Aster's waist to pull him into a tight hug. "Do you want me to even prove it?"

"No, that's okay. I believe you."

-- Later --

Satorious woke up in Aster's room on his bed with his koi sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled, then snuggled even closer to his lover. He was surprised, yet relieved, when Aster didn't wake up. Then, he felt something that felt almost like a kick come from Aster's stomach. His eyes widened, and he sat up a little to place a hand on Aster's stomach, then pressed a little bit to feel another kick.

_'What the hell?! He's pregnant?! He didn't tell me anything! Wait a sec...'_

-- Brief flashback --

_**"What about: Satorious... there's something important I need to tell you. I'm..."**_

_**"You're what?" Satorious asked as he walked into the room.**_

_**Aster eeped. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself." He said, quickly.**_

-- End brief flashback --

_'He was trying to find a way to tell me. It all makes sense now. Why he's been acting strange and why he was talking to himself like that.'_ He thought.

_'But you can't let him know that you know.'_ Part of his mind told him.

_'Why not?'_ He asked.

_'Because he's most likely trying to find a special way to tell you about your future child. I'm sure he wouldn't want it to go wrong by you telling him that you already know.'_ His mind answered him.

Satorious stayed quiet for a minute before looking down at his koi just as Aster wrapped his arms around one of his and smiled.

"Satori-kun..." Aster whispered in his sleep, and Satorious smiled as he laid down in his earlier position.

_'Alright. I won't tell him I know, and I won't try to get him to tell me either. He can tell me when he's ready.'_ Satorious thought before falling back asleep.

GX - GX

The part with the spider, I got the idea for last night when I was taking a bath and there was a spider on the wall. I don't really like spiders either. I mean... I can look at them if they're in cages, dead, or on TV or something. I also wouldn't go as far as calling them "freaks of nature", but they are kinda creepy!

Anywho... what did you think?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Ending

GX - GX

The next morning, Aster woke up first and smiled as he saw his koi sleeping next to him.

_'I know I always sleep with him now, but I never get tired of waking up to see his face.'_ He thought before he felt sick. _'Here we go again.'_ He thought, and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

Satorious woke up to hear Aster throwing up. _'Yep! He's diffinately pregnant...'_ He thought. _'I can't let him know that I know though. I have to remain quiet.'_ He thought as he got up and walked into the bathroom. "Again?"

"Yes." Aster whispered.

"Are you _sure_ that you don't want to see a doctor? You really are sick."

"No, I'm fine. It only happens in the mornings."

"Really?" Satorious asked.

Aster's eyes quickly widened, and he got up to brush his teeth. _'Aw man! Aw man! Aw man! He's gonna know for sure now! Me and my big mouth! He's probably gonna be sickened and wanna leave me!'_ He thought. _'It's really not my fault though. How was I supposed to know that I was gonna get pregnant?!'_ He thought, then looked at Satorious. _'He doesn't show any sign that he knows though.'_

_'What is he thinking about?'_ Satorious thought. "Hey, Aster?"

"Ah." Aster said when his koi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Apart from the throwing up, you've also been acting weird lately."

"_**I have not been acting weird!**_" Aster yelled, causing Satorious to fall backwards.

"I...I didn't mean it that way, my little flower." Satorious said with a sweatdrop. _'Oh boy... mood swings.'_ He thought, then the next thing he knew, Aster was running out of the room.

-- With Aster --

_'Aw man! He's gonna find out anytime now if I have another ouburst like that. That was stupid!'_ He thought. _'Damn mood swings!'_

"Hey Aster!" Bastion said as he saw him while walking down the same path with Jaden.

"Hi."

"So, what's the latest? Have you told Satorious yet?"

"No. I don't wanna tell him, guys. I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that he won't wanna be around me anymore. That he'll reject the fact that I'm pregnant and wanna leave me."

"Aster, he wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if he did that, now would he?"

"Fiance." Aster said as he showed them his ring.

"Excuse me... fiance."

"What's a fiance? I _still_ don't get that!"

"It means we're gonna get married, you idiot!" Aster yelled as he whacked Jaden across the head.

"Really!" Jaden asked, his eyes lighting up. "You know, I was Alexis' fiance once." He said, causing both Bastion and Aster to look at him weirdly.

"What? Ask Sy if you don't believe me."

"No, I think we both believe you. Just the fact that you were engaged to Alexis is what's weirding me out." Aster said.

"Anywho... I'll talk to Jaden later. Okay, now... he wouldn't be a good _fiance_ if he did that, would he?"

"No."

"Then, what are you worried about? Sure, he went nuts for a little while there, but that's in the past, and if someone got to know him today then they'd know that he's not a bad person."

"So?"

"So?! So, what are you waiting for? If you wait any longer you might as well wait and let the _baby_ tell him." Bastion said.

"...Yeah... you're right." Aster finally agreed.

"Of course I'm right. Now, Jaden... why don't we go back to my room and dicuss about your little engagement time with Alexis."

"Yeah! Wait... I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Jaden asked, and his answer was Bastion grabbing the back of his jacket and starting to pull him away.

"Weirdos." Aster said under his breath.

-- That night --

_'What am I supposed to say to him? Aw man! Aw man! This is harder than I thought!'_ Aster thought.

"Aster...?" Satorious said as he once again entered the room after a day of being apart from his koi. "I know I've been asking you this a lot, but is there something wrong? You know that you can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything at all. Just name it." Satorious said. _'I know I'm not supposed to even be doing this right now, but I feel that he has to tell me soon.'_ He thought.

"Well... there _is_ something I've been meaning to talk to you about lately, but I've just been so scared to tell you because I'm afraid you won't like it and wanna leave me because of it."

"Aster... what would make you think such a ridiculous thing? I love you dearly, and would _never_ abandon you."

"Well... alright. I'll tell you."

"Shoot. You have my undivided attention."

"I'm... well... I uh... um..."

"Aster, just take a deep breath and tell me." Satorious said.

Aster did just that. He took a deep breath before he finally blurted out what he had been wanting to tell Satorious. "I'm pregnant!" He said, then quickly covered his mouth, not believing that he had actually told him.

"Really?!" Satorious asked as his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Satori-kun, you're happy? Why?"

"How could I not be?! We're gonna be dads!" Satorious said happily as he hugged his koi close. "Do you... want this child? I mean... I do, but you're the one carrying it so it's your decision."

"I want this child too. As long as it's your child, I'm happy." Aster said, and Satorious smiled before kissing his koi on the forehead. Then, Aster looked at him and they shared a passionate and love filled kiss. Aster then, fell back onto the bed with Satorious on top of him as they continued kissing.

They broke apart a minute later, and Satorious asked, "Do you want to right now?"

"Yes, I wanna feel how much you love me rather than just hearing you say it."

"Then, I guess we shall." Satorious said, and they kissed again.

GX - GX

Well... that was my story! I know it's not exactly the best story in the world, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
